


Remembrance Day

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Canada visits the National War Memorial in Ottawa on Remembrance Day.One-shot.





	Remembrance Day

**Author’s note: It’s Remembrance Day here in Canada, and I wanted to write something for it.**

Matilda Williams, the personification of Canada, stood in front of the National War Memorial in Ottawa, Ontario.

Matilda had fair skin, straight blonde hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, violet eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, and a slender figure. A single wayward curl stuck out of her hair. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a red peacoat with white buttons, and dark blue denim jeans tucked into red ankle-length boots with flat heels. A poppy was pinned to the right breast pocket of her coat.

Matilda put her head down, closed her eyes, and began to sing Highway of Heroes by The Trews, a Canadian rock band from Antigonish, Nova Scotia. She had a beautiful singing voice, but no one was around to hear it, because the people who attended the Remembrance Day ceremony earlier that day had left.

_“The day I shipped out_

_They numbered a dozen_

_Upon my return_

_Were a hundred or so_

_From the coast and from the prairies_

_I bet they keep coming_

_Add one more name from Ontario_

_And carry me home down the Highway of Heroes_

_People above with their flags flying low_

_Carry me softly down the Highway of Heroes_

_True Patriot Love_

_There was never more_

_I served with distinction_

_No visions of glory_

_I served without question_

_Or personal gain_

_Seek no justification_

_It's not part of my story_

_And it offers no comfort to the ones who remain_

_Just carry me home down the Highway of Heroes_

_People above with their flags flying low_

_Carry me softly down the Highway of Heroes_

_True Patriot Love_

_There was never more.”_

A tear streamed down Matilda’s face. All these people made the ultimate sacrifice for their nation. For _her._

_“I took up my vocation_

_I was called by my nation_

_Without hesitation_

_My answer I gave_

_Now I am not wondering_

_The things that I might have been_

_I'm no consolation_

_To the forgotten brave.”_

The tears kept coming. These soldiers died so her nation could live. So _she_ could live. They would forever be in her heart. She would never forget them.

_“So carry me home down the Highway of Heroes_

_People above with their flags flying low_

_Carry me softly down the Highway of Heroes_

_True Patriot Love_

_There was never more_

_Carry me home down the Highway of Heroes_

_People I love with their heads held low_

_Carry me softly down the Highway of Heroes_

_True Patriot Love_

_There was never more_

_There was never more_

_There was never more_

_There was never more_

_There was never more_

_There was never more.”_

Matilda finished singing, put her head up, and opened her eyes. She knelt down, unpinned her poppy, and placed it on one of the bronze sculptures.

“Rest in peace, and thank you. Canada will never forget you. _I_ will never forget you.”

Matilda stood up and walked away from the tall granite arch.

THE END


End file.
